Rain, Rain go away
by XMemeto.MoriX
Summary: Shadows from the Past's "Rainy Day" Challenge: Jessie's fears are acting up again. Can a certain someone to help her through it this time? WoodyXJessie


**A/N: I've been thinking about this challenge for awhile, but I didn't really have the time before. Now that I'm on Christmas vacation, I can finally do it! And it really helps that I have an idea as well. So here it is! Enjoy! 8D Oh and before I forget, this takes place somewhere in Toy Story 2. I think probably the night that Woody decided to stay with them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toy Story or any of its characters. Duh. I only own the plot.**

Jessie had two fears:

_Tight spaces and lighting storms._ What she hated most beyond anything was those two things at the same time. So when she saw the lightning outside and the rain hitting the window before Al left she knew this was going to be a sleepless night, but she just had to try.

"Ugh!", Jessie grunted in frustration as she sat up in the shelve. She has been tossing and turning for the last hour or two at the same time trying to block out the occasional clash of thunder. In the process of sitting up, she accidently woke up Bullseye, who let out a neigh and stared at her with sad eyes. Jessie's face softened as she petted his nose, feeling sorry that she woke someone else up.

"Sorry, Bullseye. Good back to sleep.", she whispered, making she won't wake anyone up. When she made sure he fell back asleep, Jessie stood up and made her way to the window. Even if it's raining like this, being near a window can calm her down. Probably since Al's apartment was up so high and seems so open is what calms her anxiety a little bit. Jessie climbed up the retro metal chair, propped herself on the window sill, and stared below her. She hugged her knees to her chest in attempt to stop shaking from the cold, being she was near the air conditioner. Below, the umbrellas of a few passerbyers looked like tiny toys, illuminated by the street lamps. The rain hitting the window was the only thing that could be heard in the room.

Lightening struck causing the cowgirl to close her eyes and the loud sound of the thunder soon followed. The sound was not unfamiliar to Jessie. She still remembers the nights of thunderstorms in the storage that would keep her awake for hours. The only one who could really comfort her was Bullseye. Since he couldn't talk, all he could do was let her hang on to him no matter how tight she would hug him. The storage that Al kept them in was the cause of her claustrophobia and fear of lightning and thunder which obviously still haunts her today. She smiled at the thought that she didn't have to worry about going back into that stuffy box and living forever in that storage again.

"Jessie?", a voice quietly asked, sounding as if still asleep. Jessie's head shot up, getting caught off guard. She jumped in her seat making her fall off the edge and below to the carpeted floor. Instead of hitting the hard floor, Jessie landed on something soft.

"Ow.", the person she landed on groaned. Jessie opened her eyes and looked behind her to see who her pillow was. There she saw Woody, rubbing his head and his eyes closed. Jessie sat up and looked at him with sorry eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Woody.", she apologized as she helped him sit up. She then sat on her knees and placed her hands on her thighs, waiting for him to say something back.

He just smiled at her and said sweetly as he could even though his head was still throbbing a bit, "Its fine. I'll live. I'm just glad you're not hurt." This made Jessie's cheeks go red and her heart thump. Unable to find her voice, she just smiled and nodded as if to say thanks.

"So, what you still doing up?", he asked after a few seconds of awkward silence, motioning his hand to the window.

"Well, I could ask you the same.", Jessie retorted, placing her hands on her hips, almost daring him to push it further.

"Um,", Woody started absentmindly, adverting his eyes away to think of a witty comeback. Before he could say anything else a flash of lightning interrupted his thoughts followed by the punctual clash of thunder. Jessie's eyes widened at the loud sound, every confidence she felt left her. She buried her head in Woody's chest and wrapped his arms around him. She hated feeling needy, it made her feel weak. Jessie hated to feel like this, but at times she couldn't help it like now.

Woody, on the other hand, was caught off guard by this. He at first that she was going to tackle him again, but soon realized what was wrong. His face softened from his surprised look and smiled sadly at her. He was about to hug her to help comfort her when a thought had occurred. His hand had stopped halfway and froze with realization. Bo Peep was still back home, waiting for him to come back.

'_This is wrong.'_, Woody thought to himself, '_But it feels…right. God, how cliché is that?! It's as if we're in a thirteen year old chocolate induced girl's story.'_ But then he almost forgot that he promised them that he was going to stay with them, so he probably never see Bo Peep ever again. With this logic in his head, he wrapped his arms around her to help comfort her. He then noticed something, she was…shaking.

'_Is she really that scared of thunderstorms?'_, Woody thought.

They stayed in that position for who knows how long, but neither of them cared. Woody had dozed off just a little bit, but woke himself and looked down to the sleeping Jessie in his arms, who let out a small snore. The rain outside had lighten up and some of the rising sunlight seeped through the darken clouds and into the room. As careful as he could without waking her up, Woody carried Jessie over to the shelve, where Bullseye was still sound asleep. He laid her gently in a position where her back was on the wall of the shelve and had her let go of him. Woody couldn't help but see how peaceful she looked asleep and how….._cute_. He shook his head to clear it his thought as his cheeks turned red. Before leaving her to sleep, he leaned down and placed a small, soft kiss on her forehead as if to say good night. The cowboy realized what he just did and quickly left before she would wake up. Jessie opened one eye to make sure he was gone and out of sight. When she was sure he wasn't there, the cowgirl opened both of her eyes and sat up straighter. Her cheeks were warm and a big smile creped onto her face. She touched where he had kissed her for a second before she punched her fists in the air, fighting back a squeal of happiness. She didn't want to wake anyone up and she didn't want anyone see this as well.

It was an innocent kiss, something that wasn't supposed to be big or anything. What they didn't know was this small gesture lit something in them and was going to make themselves know at a bad time.

**A/N: And there you have. This is probably one of my shortest stories I have written, but I liked how it came out. I really suck at endings, but I hoped you readers liked it! Tell me what you think. ^^ Oh and Happy Holidays and hope you have a good one as well. I just have one request of you. Press the green button below and review!**


End file.
